


Can I Please See You After Class?

by cascades (heartroots)



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-30
Updated: 2011-05-30
Packaged: 2017-11-07 16:33:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/433200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartroots/pseuds/cascades
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Henry has the hots for his Korean professor, Donghae and Eunhyuk are mostly unhelpful, and someone should really get Henry to do his laundry one of these days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can I Please See You After Class?

**Author's Note:**

> WANNA GET MY HANDS IN YOUR KHAKI PANTS, TEACHER TEACHER WHAT YOU GONNA DO~~~ /shakes fist at moeruze_burning for getting this song stuck in my head for eternity :||||| (♥).

Henry draws another circle in the margin of his notebook. It haphazardly overlaps six others in a sort-of pattern, with no real design to it. There is a boxy robot T-Rex being chased by stick figure time travelers below that, and across from that starbursts he embellished with different colored pens that be borrowed from the girl sitting next to him. Also several planets shaped like food. 

Henry doodles when he’s bored. From the state of the piece of paper he’s supposed to be listing less commonly-used suffixes on, one could assume that Henry is in the most boring class of his day – perhaps even of his entire year. But it’s quite the opposite. 

Henry also doodles to keep himself from ogling his super hot teacher. 

His Korean teacher Professor Lee, to be exact. They could call him Professor Lee, or just Professor, or Sungmin-seonsangnim if they were feeling particularly Korean, Sungmin had told them with a smile the first day of class. Henry would love to be able to say that that honorific hasn’t featured prominently in his fantasies, and the occasional sex dream, for the past semester. He’d _love_ to. 

Sungmin’s class isn’t boring in the slightest. He’s young, enthusiastic but not in an irritating way, and adept enough at what he does to avoid the common pitfalls of teachers his age. And his voice is far from monotonous. Every accented English word that leaves his lips has Henry enthralled, and – and god, those lips. 

Henry looks back down at his paper and pretends he wasn’t just imagining Sungmin’s lips stretched around his cock, wrapped around the head, dripping with his come. He swallows, cheeks hot. Draws a cube in the bottom left corner of his paper and shades in the proper sides as he attempts to shove all blowjob-related imagery, if not out of, then at least to the very back of his mind. Henry can’t help it. Sungmin has the perfect mouth for sucking dick. 

It’s getting _bad_. His fantasies used to be a lot tamer. He didn’t let himself think about anything beyond making out – fondling, groping, maybe a little dry humping were all fair game. But neither of their hands, or mouths, were supposed to get anywhere near imaginary third base. Back when the class was hard enough that he had to pay close attention, he didn’t have any trouble keeping his thoughts just below R-rated. But now the language is coming so easily to him that he can his let his conscious wander, and wander it fucking does. Straight to crawling under Sungmin’s desk and sucking him off while he explains the evolution of the usage of suffixes, his voice infuriatingly steady but for one groan he poorly covers with a cough when he comes down Henry’s throat, and – goddamn it, he’s doing it again. 

Henry scrubs a hand over his face and focuses all his attention on accurately tracing the lines on his paper. 

Henry may be a pervert who wants to fuck his teacher, but he’s still a good student. Sungmin’s told him so before. Praised him for how quickly he’s picked up the pronunciation, his accurate memorization, his neat writing of hangeul. He has one of the highest grades in the class, even higher than one kid who grew up bilingual in Korean. Henry has been practicing his derisive, and just a touch wistful, laugh for the day when one of his friends jokes that he must be sleeping with the teacher. 

Caught up trying to avert his eyes from the way Sungmin’s khaki pants are cupping his prominent bulge (fuck, Henry hates/loves it when he wears light pants), it takes Henry a few seconds to realize that everyone is getting up and leaving. Oh, class is over. Henry didn’t even hear Sungmin wrapping things up. He gathers up his things in a hurry, but he knocks his history book off the front edge of the table when he grabs his bag and then drops his phone when he tries to retrieve his book. He curses under his breath. 

“A little clumsy today, Henry?” Sungmin laughs as he picks up the book and hands it to him. 

“Uh… yeah.” Henry forces a laugh in return and slips the book into his bag, his phone into his pocket. He nervously adjusts the strap as he fights the urge to just turn and _run_. “Thanks. I’ll see you.”

Sungmin touches Henry on the shoulder before he can flee. “Hey, are you okay? You’ve seemed… a little out of it lately.” 

Henry nods stiffly. He tries not to think too much about the fact that Sungmin just touched him because it was an innocent, friendly touch. Not the sort of touch his thoughts should turn dirty over. But suddenly, alone in the classroom with his teacher, the dream he had last night comes rushing back to him. He thought he had that under control. Shit, he has to get out of there. “I’m fine. Just, you know, finals are coming up. Speaking of, I gotta go study. See you tomorrow, Professor!” 

Sungmin smiles and wishes him a good night, and Henry gets out of there as fast as he can.

\---

“He touched you? Like, in a dirty way?” Donghae asks, hands on his chin as he stares at Henry.

“No! Don’t be stupid.”

“But you _wish_ he had.” Donghae’s grin is wolfish. 

Henry sighs and plops down in his computer chair. All his books and notes are spread out next to his laptop on his desk ready for studying, but he can’t focus. He can’t stop thinking about Sungmin, and how he’s probably going to do poorly on his Korean final because he won’t be able to stop thinking about Sungmin long enough to fill in the answers. He’s already pretty sure he failed the review test last week because Sungmin was tidying up his desk and he kept bending over. If he gets an F, it’s his teacher’s ass’s fault. “It’s getting bad. Really bad. I know you’re sick of hearing about this, but I just –,” Henry cuts himself off with a frustrated noise, “It’s _bad_. After the dream I had last night, I couldn’t even look him in the eye.”

“What dream?” 

“Um.” Henry looks intently at the open Korean to English dictionary on his lap. “You probably don’t want to know.” 

“Henry, come on. You can tell me. Wouldn’t you rather get it off your chest?” 

Donghae sounds like he genuinely wants to help, but Henry really has to think about this one. Finally he snaps the dictionary shut, drops it on the floor, and sits next to Donghae on his bed so he doesn’t have to raise his voice any more than absolutely necessary. “Okay. But if you tell _anyone_ , Hyukjae included, I’ll tell everyone about that wet dream you had about his mom that one time.” 

Donghae looks momentarily horrified. “Fine! Jesus.” 

“I know I said I’d never bring that up again, but this is serious.” 

“Uncalled for, dude.”

“I’m sorry. But seriously. Promise you won’t laugh. If you laugh, I’m getting a new roommate.”

Donghae does laugh. “Henry! Just tell me.” 

“Okay!” Henry huffs out an uneasy breath. “So. I was in class. Sungmin’s class.”

“Yeah?”

“And it was totally normal. Everyone else was there. We were learning something, I don’t know. But then everyone was gone. And it was just me and him.”

“Ooh,” Donghae says with a waggle of his eyebrows. Henry punches him in the arm. 

“And, um,” Henry licks his lips, his mouth suddenly very dry. “And then I wasn’t… wearing my clothes.”

Donghae leans forward a little. “You were naked?” 

“No. I was… not wearing _normal_ clothes. I, uh – oh fuck it. I was… Iwasinaschoolgirloutfit.” 

Donghae claps both hands over his mouth to stop a loud laugh from escaping; Henry can still hear it. “ _What_?” Donghae’s astonished cry is almost completely muffled by his palms. 

Henry sort of wants to die. “Oh god, it was so embarrassing. I don’t – Donghae, it’s not like I do that… sort of thing. In bed.” 

Donghae takes his hands away from his mouth. Then he grins. “Were you in like, the tiniest mini-skirt ever? Did Sungmin check out your panties when you bent over?” he sniggers. 

“Dude, fuck you!” Henry grabs the pillow behind him and smacks Donghae in the face. His cheeks are already red. “You said you wouldn’t laugh. Don’t be such a pervert.” 

“I’m not the one having dreams about my professor getting his hands under my _skirt_.”

Henry blushes an even deeper shade of red. “Seriously, if you love me, don’t tell anyone. Promise me, bro.” 

“I promise,” Donghae says with a solemn hand placed over his heart, as if the very idea that he’d go behind Henry’s back like that wounds him deeply. “So, what are you gonna do?” 

Henry shrugs. “I don’t know. Endure the uncomfortable boners until finals are over?”

“But aren’t you going on to intermediate Korean? He teaches that too, you know.” 

“… Fuck.” Henry did not even think about that. 

“I say you seduce him. How could he say no to this face?” Donghae coos as he pinches Henry’s cheek. Henry slaps his hand away. 

“Right, as if he’s going to fuck one of his students. That would endanger his job.”

“Maybe he would. Maybe he’ll seduce you first. Maybe he’ll keep you after class and tell you you’ve been _bad_ and it’ll be like that one porno we watched with Hyukjae.”

Henry is at a loss for words, so he just shakes his head at Donghae. He gets up off the bed and walks back to his desk without a word. Donghae eventually gives up on getting Henry to consider what aspects of that porno he’d like to recreate with Sungmin and leaves him to his work in peace, even though Henry knows he knows Henry is only pretending to study. He’s a considerate friend like that. (He’s also pretending he hasn’t been thinking about that particular porno a lot lately. He’s about one boner away from asking Hyukjae if he can borrow it again.)

\---

“You wanted to see me, Professor?” Henry says, dragging his feet as he walks up to Sungmin’s desk.

“Yes.” Sungmin doesn’t turn from the whiteboard. He’s writing the assignment from the book for tomorrow, Henry sees. “Do you know why I asked you to stay after, Henry?” 

Henry shakes his head. Then he realizes Sungmin can’t see him shaking his head. “No. Did I do something wrong, sir?” 

“Not yet.” When Sungmin turns to face Henry, he’s got a look in his eyes Henry’s never seen before. “But I think you’re about to do something _very_ wrong.” 

Henry clears his throat. “I-I don’t know what you mean?” 

Sungmin rounds the edge of the desk and enters Henry’s personal space so fast Henry doesn’t have the time to take a politely inconspicuous step back. Sungmin looks like he wants to eat him alive. “You’re about to get on your knees and suck my cock, aren’t you Henry?” 

Henry makes a sound that he doesn’t think is a word. It’s definitely not the word “no”, although it should be. He should protest. This is his teacher after all, but that thought doesn’t deter him in the least. He can’t resist the lure of Sungmin’s dark eyes, the sharp edge to his smile. He closes his eyes and lets out a soft sigh when Sungmin’s palm molds itself to the bulge in his jeans. Rolls his hips into Sungmin’s hand and savors every expert touch. It doesn’t take much for Sungmin to get him to his knees: he gets him hard, whispers a few dirty words about coming in the back of his throat, opens up the fly on his khakis, and Henry drops to the floor with his mouth already open. 

Fingers splayed on Sungmin’s thighs, he licks his lips and waits for Sungmin to pull his boxers aside. Once his cock is freed, Sungmin doesn’t even give Henry a moment to explore before he thrusts deep into his mouth. Henry gags a little. Sungmin doesn’t pull back, but he does give Henry to chance to adjust and wet his lips, press his tongue up against Sungmin’s length and breathe in deep through his nose. Just as he’s getting acquainted with the texture of Sungmin’s skin, Sungmin grabs him by the hair to hold him in place and starts to fuck his mouth. Henry automatically relaxes his throat and takes Sungmin even deeper, despite his lightheadedness. The taste of Sungmin’s precome on the back of his tongue sends even more blood rushing below his waist. 

Sungmin moans and twists his fingers in Henry’s hair. His other hand comes up to join the first, and together they pull Henry off of Sungmin’s cock. Henry’s mouth is suddenly empty and he gasps, lips swollen and throat raw and a trace of saliva on his chin. 

“God Henry, you want my cock so badly,” Sungmin chuckles as he rubs the glistening head against Henry’s parted lips, “I’d let you get me off with that pretty mouth right now if I didn’t want to fuck you so badly.” 

Henry’s throbbing in his jeans, a breathless moan on his lips. “Professor, please.”

Sungmin helps him to his feet, but a half a second later he’s off them again, thrown up against the whiteboard, Sungmin’s tight grip on his thighs and his on Sungmin’s shoulders all that’s holding him up. Sungmin keeps him balanced with the help of a knee pressed between Henry’s legs and against the wall as he undoes Henry’s fly. Every time Henry tries to wriggle closer so Sungmin can get the second button on his jeans undone, he rubs himself along Sungmin’s thigh, and then he moans and bucks his hips for more and knocks them more off balance. Henry hopes gravity will go easy on him when he takes one hand off of Sungmin’s shoulder and unbuttons that last stubborn button. 

“I wish I could get you completely naked and spread you out over my desk, touch you until you come all over yourself,” Sungmin whispers, voice rough, in Henry’s ear, “but we don’t have time for that.”

Henry could come without a touch if Sungmin keeps talking like that. “Next time,” he promises. 

Sungmin tugs Henry’s jeans and boxers off his hips, waits for Henry to slip all the way out of them, and then repositions him against the wall. Immediately, two of his fingers circle Henry’s entrance. He makes an interesting noise. “Oh. _Henry._ Did you prepare for this before class today?” 

Henry blushes as he remembers that yes, he did. With almost an excess of lube, he lay naked on his bed after his shower and fucked himself with three fingers, desperately hoping that 1) Donghae wouldn’t come in, and 2) _this_ would finally happen. And Sungmin knows this because Henry’s opening is still slick with it, loose enough that he can slide both fingers in with no resistance. “Shit, Professor. I did. I came so hard thinking about you,” Henry moans. “Give me more. I can take it, fuck.” The back of his head hits the white board as he squirms in Sungmin’s grasp, already so hard his cock is leaving trails of precome on the exposed sliver of skin on his stomach. 

“How many can you take? Three?” Sungmin slides a third finger inside Henry and curls all three until Henry jerks. He fucks Henry with them slowly, letting him close his eyes, feel his heart racing as he tries to just keep breathing evenly. Then he pulls them out.

“No,” Henry whines. 

Sungmin waits for him to open his glazed eyes. “Four?” he asks with a wicked grin, and Henry grunts and arches back against the board as four of Sungmin’s fingers steadily enter him. He’s never had four before. 

Henry is way past dazed. He’s having trouble keeping his head up, so he lets it fall back against the white board again. “Oh god.” 

“What do you want, Henry?” Sungmin twists his fingers in deep. 

“Your cock,” Henry blurts without the slightest hint of shame. Sungmin’s fingers fuck him faster as he talks, making it even harder to string words together. “I want it, I need it. Professor, I – fuck, oh.” Sungmin suddenly tugs his fingers free. Henry hates the empty feeling, hates feeling frustrated and needy, hates that his eyes are starting to tear up. “Fuck me!” 

Sungmin smiles a predatory smile. “That was the correct answer, Mr. Lau.” 

“You’re a good teacher,” Henry breathes. 

Henry feels like his spine is melting from his tailbone up to his skull when Sungmin slides inside him. There’s no pain or even discomfort, just pure satisfaction as he’s stretched wide and every empty inch of him is filled. He can’t keep his eyes open. He starts sliding down the board as Sungmin loses focus on keeping him balanced in favor of pounding the remaining shame out of him – the last of it is keeping him from digging his heels into Sungmin’s back and screaming for more, taking his cock in his hand and working it just the way he likes until he cries out Sungmin’s name and ruins both of their shirts with the best orgasm of his life. But before he can lose it, he feels Sungmin lose it instead; he groans Henry’s name and comes hot and deep inside him. 

Henry yelps when Sungmin pulls out and drops him to the floor, his entire body shaking as Sungmin crawls forward and swallows his cock without warning. Henry is on the edge of coming in less than a minute. Sungmin sucks him straight through his orgasm, coaxing desperate sounds from him that Henry’s never made before, not even when he was alone. The first pulse lands on Sungmin’s tongue, the next on his lips as he pulls off, and the last, and rest, ends up dripping down his face. 

Sungmin blinks, eyelashes sticky. He licks his lips and smiles. “And you’re a good student.”

\---

Henry wakes up to the sound of the marimba alarm on his phone going off. He sits up so fast he slips on his sheets and falls halfway out of his bed, and oh _wow_ , is he hard.

“The fuck?” he mumbles sleepily as he drags himself back up onto his pillows, wincing as the rough denim of his jeans scrapes against his dick. He fell asleep in his clothes again. Great. There’s only a half hour until his next class starts, so he stumbles to the shower and tries to ignore the fact that he just had a sex dream about Sungmin that almost exactly followed the plot of Hyukjae’s porno. Dialogue and everything. He comes hard when he jerks off under the shower spray, but the orgasm doesn’t satisfy him. It’s too quick and… too much his own right hand. He towels off, brushes his teeth, has to go commando again because he hasn’t done laundry in two weeks, and makes it to class out of breath, but just in time. 

He’s so glad he has precalc today. Precalc is a surefire boner killer. 

The fact that he sits next to Hyukjae doesn’t help him forget the dream he had, but he does calm Henry’s nerves. He waves and offers Henry a piece of gum and catches him up on what’s happening with the barista in the campus coffee shop that he has a crush on. 

About halfway through class, when Henry is just starting to understand the concept they’ve been doing for two weeks, Hyukjae pokes him on the shoulder and beckons for him to lean closer. Henry happily gives up on the problem he’d been trying to work out to listen to whatever Hyukjae has to say. 

“What?” Henry whispers. 

“Hey, so… do you have the hots for Professor Lee?” 

Henry almost falls out of his chair. “What?” he hisses back, eyes wide with alarm. “Who told you that?” 

“Victoria’s in your class and she said you stare at him a lot. Also uh, Donghae accidentally told me last night when we were drunk. Don’t be mad at him. He doesn’t even remember.” 

Henry drops his head into his hands and counts his breaths to try and stop himself from freaking out. Okay, so that’s two more people knowing about this than he wanted to know about this. And here he thought he was doing an all right job of hiding it, considering the circumstances. He groans. “I probably should have denied that right away, but you wouldn’t have believed me. Yeah, I do. Feel free to judge me. Hard.” 

Hyukjae puts a comforting hand on his shoulder. “Don’t stress about it, bro. We’ve all been there.” 

Henry blows out a breath. “Can we stop talking about this now? Not here, at least. We can visit your coffee shop babe after class and talk about it there.” 

Hyukjae gives him a reassuring smile. “Okay.”

\---

“She’s cute,” Henry says through a mouthful of chocolate chip cookie.

Hyukjae glances over at the girl at the cappuccino machine – _Hyoyeon_ , says her name tag – and she shoots him a little smile. Hyukjae looks down at his coffee with extra whipped cream and sprinkles, a matching smile on his face and his cheeks a little flushed. 

“I think she likes you too.” 

“Really?” Hyukjae turns to look again, but Henry stops him with a hand on his arm. 

“Don’t keep staring at her. She’ll change her mind and decide you’re creepy.”

“Oh, right.” Hyukjae sips his coffee and comes away with a cream moustache that he happily licks off. 

“Thanks for the cookie, man. It’s improving my day.” Henry takes another giant bite and steals some of Hyukjae’s drink to wash it down. “This hot for teacher situation is rough.” 

“I’ve never seen him before… and I’m not really into dudes, but uh, I’m guessing he’s hot then?”

“He’s _so_ hot. I don’t want to weird you out or anything, but believe me when I say I would let him do anything to me.” 

Hyukjae snorts. “I believe it. You’ve got it bad.” 

Henry lowers his voice. “Remember that porno you showed me and Donghae with… with the girl and her teacher? I uh, might’ve had a sex dream about him along those lines. Exactly along those lines. Last night. And I’m not sure how I’m supposed to face him now.”

Hyukjae’s eyes widen. “Up against the chalkboard?”

“White board. He has a white board in his room.” 

“The deepthroating too?” Hyukjae whispers, so quietly Henry almost doesn’t catch it. 

Henry blushes bright red. “Um. Yeah.” 

“Woah. You’re a dirty boy. He _should_ keep you after class.” 

“Good afternoon, Henry.”

Henry starts in his chair. That was… that was Sungmin’s voice. Oh shit. He slowly turns his head and yep, there’s his teacher. In black slacks and a white dress shirt, tucked in. And a vest. Fuck, he looks good. He grabs the coffee he’d ordered from the counter, thanks Hyukjae’s crush for it, and walks over to their table. Oh god, this is not happening. Henry swallows. “Oh, um. Hi Professor.” 

“I was just about to go grade the rest of your class’s review tests. Yours is in that pile. I’m guessing you aced it as usual?” he asks with a charming grin. The way he’s standing makes the bulge in his pants so obvious. Henry wants to crawl over to him and put his mouth on it. 

Hyukjae looks questioningly at him. Henry nods slightly. “Uh, I hope so. There were some I wasn’t really… sure about.” And by some he wasn’t sure about, he means he spent most of the hour staring at Sungmin’s ass in his tight-fitting pants and ended up just filling in random answers on the last half of the test. 

“Don’t be modest. You’re one of my best students,” Sungmin warmly assures him. 

Henry’s heart does a little flip-flop in his chest. Does he have to be so _cute_ too? “Th-Thank you.”

“I’ll see you tomorrow in class. Have a good night. You too, Henry’s friend.”

Hyukjae waves after him. 

Once Sungmin is safely outside the coffee shop, Henry makes an unintelligible noise of anguish and collapses onto the table, melodramatically distraught. “Yes, that was him,” he mumbles against the tabletop, “And yes, that is how I act around him.”

“Yeah, I’m not into dudes but… damn. He’s fine.” 

“He _is_ ,” Henry moans. 

“I don’t know the guy, but it kinda seemed to me like he wants you too?” 

“Are you messing with me?” 

Hyukjae very seriously draws an X over his heart. “I swear. He checked out your ass when he left. Which, by the way, is hanging out of your sweatpants. Didn’t wear boxers today?” 

“Couldn’t have told me that sooner, huh?” Henry grumbles as he pulls his pants back up on his hips where they belong. “I didn’t want to give everyone a free show.”

“Right. Just your teacher.” 

“His show would not only be free, but would also come with the added bonus of me sucking his big thick cock.”

Hyukjae makes a face. “Okay, that was a little TMI.” 

“Sorry. Thanks again for the cookie. I’m gonna go, uh. _Not_ jerk off.” 

“That was subtle.” 

“I’m a master of subtlety. See you, Hyuk.”

But Henry doesn’t have time to _not_ jerk off when he gets back to his dorm room because Donghae reminds him they have a paper due for English by tomorrow morning at 8 am; Henry forgot all about it. He stays up all night reading the book he was supposed to read a week ago and writing the worst paper he’s ever written, but hopefully still a redeemable one. A B minus would be a godsend. He finishes at 4 am, emails his paper in early just in case he doesn’t wake up, and falls into a thankfully dreamless sleep. 

The only thing that makes him toss and turn is the realization that this thing with Sungmin isn’t only affecting his grades in Korean anymore.

\---

Henry really, really wishes he could skip Korean class today. Class isn’t until 1, so he’s more than caught up on sleep after his long night of work – it’s not that. He’d just rather not see Sungmin today. Honestly, at first it was kind of exciting, illicitly fun, to want to fuck his teacher so badly, but now it’s just becoming a burden. He’s either going to have to fuck Sungmin, somehow get rid of his attraction for him, or drop intermediate Korean for next semester, and he only wants to do one of those things.

He checks himself out in the bathroom mirror before he leaves to make sure his ass isn’t showing today, since he still doesn’t have clean underwear. And neither does Donghae. He was really banking on stealing a pair of his. He’s wearing jeans now though, so less possibility of slippage. Extremely uncomfortable if he gets an erection, but maybe he did that on purpose. Maybe if he punishes himself for getting hard over Sungmin he can teach his body to cut it the fuck out. 

He’s a few minutes late to class because he has to run back and get his book when he’s already halfway there. He’s really losing it. Already a little sweaty with the running and the nerves, he slips quietly into the room, sits down, pulls out his notebook, and asks his neighbor what he’s missed. 

Sungmin hands back all their tests at the end of class. When he hands Henry his, he leans in and says under his breath, “Could I talk to you after class?”

Instant boner. Wow. Yeah, that’s really uncomfortable. “Um, o… okay.” 

Henry lingers near the front of the classroom while everyone else files out, some of them giving him curious looks before they leave. He chews his bottom lip and steals a glance to assess the situation in his crotch. His erection looks pretty visible to him, but it could just be due to the angle he’s seeing it at. God, he hopes so. 

Sungmin leans against his desk in front of Henry. Henry tries so hard not to stare at the outline of his dick in his slacks. “You wouldn’t tell me anything the other day, but now that you’ve failed this most recent test I know something’s wrong. I might be able to push your final back to give you some time to get yourself in order if you tell me what’s going on. I don’t want you to fail my class, Henry. There’s no reason for you to. You were doing extraordinarily well up until the past month.” 

Henry wants to meet Sungmin’s eyes, but he’s afraid of what he might reveal if he does. “I’m… really sorry, Professor. For how poorly I’ve been doing. But really, I’m fine.”

Sungmin does not look the least bit convinced. “Really? So what, you just decided to stop trying?” 

“Um, no….” Maybe he should make up a personal crisis to get Sungmin off of his back. But no, that seems wrong. He can’t lie to him like that. 

“Don’t tell me this is about a girl or something.”

Or something. Huh. It might fit into that category. “It’s not about a girl. It’s – it’s nothing.”

“It’s not nothing. You’re failing tests, not paying attention in class. You’re not acting like yourself.”

Henry’s heart is pounding. How is he supposed to get out of this? Sungmin is persistent, and if Henry doesn’t find a way to get over this he’s going to fail the final just like Sungmin suspects he will. “I’ve been, uh… distracted. Lately.”

Sungmin raises an eyebrow. “Yes. I’ve noticed. By what?”

God, he’s fucked either way. Might as well just go for it. “You,” Henry says quietly.

Sungmin blinks at him. “What?” 

“I can’t concentrate because all I can think about is how much I want to fuck you.” 

Sungmin’s mouth falls open, but nothing comes out. Henry has left him speechless. Henry immediately regrets his outburst, so he decides to get out of there before he has to face the consequences. He starts to retreat, but Sungmin grabs his wrist and pulls him back. Henry catches a glimpse of his eyes before he turns his head away. They’re dark, and his voice is low. “Tell me I heard you wrong just now, Henry.”

Henry swallows hard. “I wish I could. I… I shouldn’t have said that. It was disrespectful. I’m sorry, Professor. I’ll just… I’ll go, and you can please forget I ever said that.”

Sungmin looks away, but he doesn’t loosen his grip on Henry. “Was that a joke? Or were you serious?”

“Which answer would get me in less trouble?”

“Which answer is true?”

Henry thinks he might be having a minor heart attack. “I – I wasn’t kidding. Please don’t be angry. I’ve just, I’ve been attracted to you for so long, and I have a really vivid imagination, and it’s just gotten a little out of control. I tried to get over it, but…” Henry finally meets Sungmin’s eyes. Going for broke, he makes the next words out of his mouth just a touch breathy, and desperate, “you’re really hot, Professor.”

Sungmin’s brow furrows and he opens and closes his mouth a few times. “I’m… I – I don’t have… any idea how to respond to that, Henry,” Sungmin says, not meeting Henrys’ eyes and shifting awkwardly against the edge of the desk as he speaks. Suspicious, Henry spares a glance below his waist. His pants look a lot tighter.

Henry might be onto something here. “If you don’t want to, we can pretend this never happened. But,” Henry places a trembling hand on Sungmin’s chest and leans in; Sungmin’s breath catches in his throat, “I’m getting some major vibes that you do want to. And if you fuck me, I’ll pass the final with flying colors.”

“Henry, you – you’re my student. I can’t just… do anything I want with you.” 

“I’m nineteen. You can totally do anything you want with me.” 

Sungmin bites his lip hard. “ _Nineteen_ , Jesus. Uh. Henry, look. I’d be lying if I said I haven’t noticed you too, but we can’t do this.” 

Henry pushes his knee into Sungmin’s groin. Sungmin sucks in a soft breath and arches into Henry’s touch, pretty eyelashes fluttering. Henry can’t believe he’s doing this. In none of his fantasies was he the instigator of this. “We can lock the door and shut the curtains and no one will ever find out. I’m dying here, Professor. No matter how often I jerk off, I’m still hard for you.”

“Oh… fuck,” Sungmin says when Henry lets him feel his erection against his thigh. “I promised myself I’d never be this teacher.” 

“How long have you been teaching for?”

“Three years.”

“And no one’s come onto you yet? I find that hard to believe,” Henry says flirtatiously, practically against Sungmin’s lips. 

Sungmin lets out a shaky laugh. “And all this time, I thought you were shy.”

Henry laughs too. “I was afraid if I talked to you too much something would slip out that would give me away. Like, ‘I want you to talk dirty to me in Korean,’ or, ‘I’d drop to my knees in a heartbeat to suck you off, and I’d let you come on my face,’ or,” Henry pauses to grope Sungmin’s cock, feeling every inch of the hard length under his fingertips, “‘Bend me over your desk and fuck me, Professor.’” 

Sungmin moans like he can’t believe this is happening to him, hips bucking against Henry’s. Henry shares that sentiment. He has a look in his half-lidded eyes that Henry remembers from a dream. Before Henry can remember which dream, Sungmin wraps his arms around Henry’s neck and tips his head up and kisses him. Henry is almost too startled to kiss back. But only almost. He’s a little worried he’s dreaming again, but Sungmin’s tongue certainly feels real parting his lips. Henry buries his fingers in Sungmin’s hair and shoves him back into the desk, grinding his thigh against Sungmin’s confined cock with intent. 

“I’m going to get in big trouble for this,” Sungmin moans against Henry’s mouth, “Such big trouble.”

“That’s hot. God, you’re so hot. Seriously, fuck me over your desk, Professor Lee,” Henry half laughs, half moans as he works open the button and fly of Sungmin’s pants. 

Sungmin nips at Henry’s ear, scrapes his teeth down his neck and sucks a mark just under the wide collar of his shirt. “Just so you know: I’ve fantasized about you too. I love your ass.” Sungmin slides his hand into the back of Henry’s jeans to demonstrate said love, pressing his fingers into the soft flesh and squeezing. “Damn, that’s nice. No underwear, huh? For easy access or are you just too lazy to do laundry?” 

“The second one.”

“Mm, I like it. It’s sexy,” Sungmin murmurs. “Hey, do me a favor and don’t call me professor during this, okay? I like kinky, but I’d rather not be reminded that you’re my student.”

“Can do, Sungmin,” Henry promises. Sungmin’s name feels nice rolling off his tongue. “That’s almost hotter somehow. I get to call you by your first name.”

“You know what else you get to do?”

Henry shakes his head. But he has an idea of what he wants to do. 

“This,” Sungmin says, and pushes Henry to his knees. 

Henry goes more than willingly. Exactly what he was thinking. He pulls Sungmin’s pants far enough down to expose his boxers, and then presses his hand against the base of Sungmin’s cock through the fabric and puts his open mouth against the head. Sungmin says his name on an exhale as he closes his lips over it. The friction of the fabric and his hot damp breath would probably be enough to get him to beg for it in a few minutes. But Henry doesn’t wait long to get Sungmin’s cock out in the open. As much as he’d like to draw this out, he’d rather finally know what Sungmin tastes like. 

Sungmin curls his fingers around the back of Henry’s neck, fingertips toying soothingly with the hair at the nape, as Henry wraps his lips around the head of Sungmin’s cock. Henry moans, the sound muffled, and Sungmin shudders; Henry can already taste his precome on the tip of his tongue. He takes Sungmin deeper into his mouth and at the same time slides a hand up his thigh and inside his boxers to dip his fingers into the smooth crease of Sungmin’s inner thigh. His skin is so pale, so soft – Henry wants to see every inch of it. 

Henry is tonguing along the underside of Sungmin’s cock and just beginning to suck hard when Sungmin says, “Oh, fuck. Henry, stop. I’m going to come if you keep going.”

Henry pulls off with a wet sound and smacks his lips. He looks up at Sungmin through his lashes, pouting. “Already?”

Sungmin shoves at Henry’s shoulder and tries to glare, but he laughs instead. “What, did the me in your dreams have more stamina?” 

Henry kisses the tip of Sungmin’s cock. “Stamina like you wouldn’t believe.” 

Sungmin pulls Henry back up to his feet, puts both hands on his ass and drags him in so fast he trips over his own feet and falls against Sungmin’s chest. Sungmin pushes his hips into Henry’s. Henry can’t pull back because of Sungmin’s firm hold on his ass, but it’s not like he’d ever want to. He’d grind Sungmin like a stripper pole if he could. “Don’t worry, I won’t disappoint,” Sungmin purrs as he strips Henry of his shirt. He spins them around so Henry’s the one up against the desk, then turns him and bends him over it just like Henry asked. “I’m going to fuck you until you lose your voice from screaming my name. And you’re going to love every minute of that laryngitis.” 

Henry lets out a breathless laugh. He’s too turned on to say anything in response except, “Fuck, yes.”

“Reach into that little drawer and get out my wallet.”

Henry does as he’s told while Sungmin tugs off his sneakers and socks and gets him out of his jeans. Henry closes his eyes and, just for a moments, relishes the feeling of being completely naked and bent over Sungmin’s desk. He wonders whose paper his precome is leaking onto. 

Sungmin takes his wallet from Henry’s hand and must put it in his pocket or something, because then both of his hands are back on Henry’s ass – his bare ass this time. Sungmin kneads the plump curves with the palms of his hands, mumbling something about how long he’s wanted to spread it open on his cock. “Have you done this before?” Sungmin asks, and Henry hears the distinct sound of a condom being ripped open. 

“Gotten fucked by my teacher? Plenty of times. In my dreams.” 

Sungmin lightly taps his ass in warning, and Henry squirms. “I told you not to mention that. I meant have you been fucked before.”

“Oh, yeah. No worries.” 

Sungmin lets out a sigh of relief. “Good, because if you’d been my student and a virgin I think I would have just had to quit. Teaching and life.” 

“Hey, you’re allowed to mention it and I’m not?” 

Sungmin smacks his ass again and Henry hisses, cock twitching. “Yes. Because I’m the teacher.” Henry can _hear_ his grin. Sungmin takes a hand from Henry’s ass to touch the insides of his thighs, a request for him to open his legs wider. Henry does so without a word. Sungmin spreads Henry’s ass and Henry drops his head, a little embarrassed that Sungmin is seeing… the whole show. He feels slick fingers circling his hole and has to laugh, because that must mean Sungmin carries lube around in his wallet. Sungmin slowly pushes one finger inside, then adds more lube and a second finger, and Henry isn’t laughing anymore. He’s too busy biting his tongue to stop himself from making too much noise..

“I wish I could go slower,” Sungmin says as he presses yet another finger inside – Henry’s grip on the edge of the desk tightens, and he clenches his jaw, “but we really need to be quick.”

“It’s okay,” Henry grunts. “You can fuck me now, I’m ready.” 

Sungmin lifts Henry’s hips off the desk a few inches as he nudges his cock up against Henry’s hole. “You sure?” Sungmin asks. Henry pushes back against Sungmin to show that he wants it, bad. Sungmin finally enters him with a short thrust, and then another until he’s all the way inside, filling Henry up from behind. 

Henry is too caught up in loving the first few full thrusts, when he can still feel the stretch, to keep it in any longer. “Sungmin, oh my god,” he gasps, “I knew you had a big cock. You wear revealing pants.”

Sungmin leans over his back and presses him flat to the desk; whispers in his ear, “You can call me professor now,” and starts fucking him faster. Every thrust from this angle hits his prostate dead on. 

“Oh fuck, oh my – fuck, Professor. S-seonsangnim,” he adds for good measure, “I love this, I – ah, I knew you’d be so. Fucking. Good.” The last few words are halting as Henry tries to catch his breath; Sungmin keeps knocking it out of him before he has the chance. Yes, his back is starting to hurt and the edge of the desk is cutting into his thighs and his cock is probably going to get paper cuts if Henry forgets himself and tries to find friction on the surface of the desk, but those details are what make this so much better than his fantasies. This is real. Professor Lee is fucking him in his classroom, on his desk. “Harder. God, Professor – _Sungmin_ , don’t hold back.” 

Sungmin spreads Henry’s legs wider and pulls him back off the desk a few inches, so he can get a good grip on his thighs as he pounds into him. Henry has to hold onto the sides of the desk instead, and now his cock is bouncing in midair after every thrust, a little too close to the sharp edge of the desk for Henry’s comfort. Sungmin slides his hand up the sweaty length of Henry’s spine and breathes in his ear, “Be a good student and come for your teacher.” 

Henry lets out a strangled moan, gasping in surprise as he comes over the desk. He shudders through the long orgasm, the only thought in his mind his shock at how easily he fell apart for Sungmin. Sungmin thrusts into him a few more times and then comes as well, with a low, drawn-out moan. Henry’s a little disappointed he can’t feel it spilling inside him, but safe sex is probably more important than that. 

Sungmin braces himself on the edge of the desk so he doesn’t fall forward and crush Henry into the desktop. Henry props himself up on his elbows and presses his forehead against the cool wood. Henry wants to check whose papers he came on when he’s not too dazed to lift his head anymore, but he’s not in a position to move yet. He’s still trembling everywhere, his thighs shaking from the effort of balancing up on his toes to get Sungmin’s cock right where he wanted it. Sungmin drags his fingers down one thigh and up the other, probably reveling in how obviously well-fucked Henry is. Then he puts his hands back on Henry’s ass again and slowly pulls out of him. 

He lends Henry a hand to get up on his feet and turn around. His legs still aren’t very stable, so Henry ends up leaning against the desk with his arms around Sungmin’s shoulders for support. “Hey. We forgot to lock the door,” Henry mumbles into Sungmin’s neck. 

Sungmin laughs weakly. “I think it’s a little late for that now.”

“I’m so glad I failed that test,” Henry muses as Sungmin wipes up the come that landed on his stomach with a tissue he pulled out of nowhere, “That was… wow. I’m sorry, but my mind is too blown to remember other words. You are wow.”

Sungmin tosses his clothes at him and helps him dress. Lucky for him all he had to do was throw away the condom and pull up his pants. He doesn’t say anything as he smoothes some of the wrinkles in Henry’s shirt and buttons his jeans back up, and that worries Henry.

“Oh no, are you freaking out? You’re freaking out, aren’t you.”

“Yes Henry, I am,” is Sungmin’s short answer. “That was irresponsible of me, and stupid, and if anyone finds out about it you could get expelled. And I could get fired.” 

Henry frowns. “You’re acting like it was all your fault. I came onto you. I deserve some of the blame.” 

“You’re the student, and I’m the teacher – I should have exercised some restraint.”

“… You realize the first thing you said just makes me want to fuck you again, right?”

“Henry,” Sungmin admonishes. “This is serious.”

Henry kisses Sungmin before he can react and pull away. “Well, I enjoyed this. And… you seemed like you were enjoying it too, so if you ever stop freaking out and want to do it again, I’m up for it. And I guess that’s it.” Henry pushes as respectfully as he can past Sungmin and starts to walk away. 

Sungmin grabs him by the shoulder and turns him back around. “Henry, wait." He blows out a heavy breath. "Don’t get me wrong, I did enjoy this. That was the best sex I’ve had in… a long time. But you’re my student, you’re _nineteen_ , I barely know you, and – and… this is all I’m going to be able to think about every time I sit at my desk now, isn’t it. Fuck. I’m probably going to get an erection every time I walk in here.”

“You should probably buy some looser pants if that’s going to be happening every day.” 

Sungmin laughs despite himself. “Probably.”

Henry smiles fondly at him and slides a hand up his arm, gives it a comforting squeeze. “I get it, you’re conflicted. So… how about this? I promise I won’t mention this until after finals, and then you can decide if you want to do it again.” 

Sungmin takes a moment to consider before nodding. “One caveat: please wear underwear to class from now on because I can tell when you’re not and it’s… distracting.” 

Henry grins. “You got it, Professor.” 

Sungmin presses his hand against his forehead and sighs. “Great, now that sounds dirty.”

“My bad, Sungmin. Okay, well… have a good weekend? I’ll see you in class on Tuesday.” Henry steals another quick kiss before he gathers up his forgotten books, waves, and heads out of the classroom.

\---

“‘All taken care of’? What’s that supposed to mean?” Donghae demands when Henry gets home.

Henry drops his bag onto his bed and flops down sideways across it. He’s suddenly very tired. “Exactly what you think it means. Look, I can’t tell you. Take a hint.”

“You’re walking funny and you smell like sex.” Donghae sits on Henry’s bed, partially on his legs, and pokes him in the back until he looks up. “I know you did it, bro. Come on, how can you not give me details after this long?”

“Apparently I can’t trust you because you’re an open book when you’re drunk.”

“What?”

“You told Hyukjae. Lucky for you he was very supportive.”

“Oh, shit. I’m sorry.” 

“Don’t worry about it.” Henry yawns and rolls over, stretching out on top of his messy blankets. 

“You have a hickey on your neck.” 

“Hmm,” Henry hums, too content to care. 

Donghae pats him on the stomach and gets up off his bed. “Okay then. Sweet dreams, teacher’s pet.” 

“Not a teacher’s pet,” Henry mumbles into his pillow. 

“Just answer me one thing though,” Donghae says, bending down so he’s level with Henry’s face. Henry blinks at him. “Was it a one-time thing, or…?” 

Henry digs his fingers into the mattress, remembering. He’s going to feel this for days. “I don’t know.”


End file.
